


the most wonderful time of the year

by butterflour



Series: Christmas-ing With You [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M, kids! seokmin and chan, parents! soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflour/pseuds/butterflour
Summary: A peek into the Kwon-Lee family's Christmas night.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Christmas-ing With You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	the most wonderful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> this family is first introduced in [(we'll never be) kids again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723130)

**hearts will be glowing**

**  
when loved ones are near**

**  
it's the most wonderful time of the year**

* * *

A tipsy Soonyoung is never Jihoon’s favorite, and it’s for all the silly reasons.

Take for example the scene in front of him.

Soonyoung is trying to kiss a wriggling Chan off his lap, their poor baby is stuck with his dad, having been kissed for the past minute or so.

His husband had drunk half the bottle of wine a co-worker of his had given them as a Christmas present this year and after downing glasses after glasses, he had set his eyes on their youngest who was peacefully playing in their living room.

A giggling Seokmin soon followed the two, fumbling with his dad’s other hand to carry him too.

Jihoon can only stare fondly, a small smile making its way on his face.

He can hear the heavenly chortles of Chan filling their living room, adding to the warmth the gas fireplace has been releasing all night.

Jihoon made sure the kitchen was fully cleaned before making his way beside Soonyoung.

He takes Chan off his husband’s lap and places him in between his legs, fixing his hair and cupping his adorable cheeks.

Chan takes a long look at him, eyes twinkling and full of curiosity.

“Appa, Appa! Minnie-hyung says Daddy is going to sleep in our room later. Can you sleep there too?”

“Do you want Appa and Daddy to sleep there?”

“Yes Appa!”

“Fine then. Your dad and I will sleep beside you and Minnie-hyung later.”

Chan cups his cheeks back, tiny and warm hands making him cry inside on how cute his son looks.

His youngest son kisses him tenderly and Jihoon swears he’s filled with roaring tigers inside.

“Appa look! Daddy’s dancing!”

Jihoon turns his head towards a loud shriek accompanied by a fit of laughter from his eldest son, Seokmin, and into his silly husband.

Soonyoung is twirling around their living room with his eyes closed and hips swaying from side to side.

Jihoon laughs at his husband’s image and soon finds himself being pulled by his two sons, wanting him to join their dad in dancing.

He immediately mouths a _no_ to them but to no avail because the two kids only insisted more.

He gasps when he feels Soonyoung’s hand on his waist, pulling him too.

Jihoon has no other choice but to join his silly husband and their two kids, the four of them holding hands, swaying and grooving across the living room as classic Christmas songs play on the radio.

After a few minutes of the four of them laughing (mostly at Soonyoung because he looks funny and the two kids can’t stop giggling whenever they accidentally step on their dad’s feet) they finally stopped.

Seokmin placed himself in between Jihoon’s legs as he sat down on the floor with Chan seated near his brother, catching his breath.

“Hoonie, can I kiss you?”

He hears the words from behind him, with Soonyoung’s mouth near his right ear, voice clear and obviously teasing.

“Soons, I swear I’ll smack your head later if you keep on doing silly things.”

He whispers quietly, not letting the two kids hear him threatening their poor, tipsy dad.

“What? I’m just asking if I can kiss you!”

Soonyoung almost shouts, catching the attention of their two kids.

“Appa! Can I kiss you too, again?”

Chan says, eyes innocent and words full of curiosity.

“Me too Appa!”

Seokmin follows.

And honestly, what is it with his family always wanting kisses?

Jihoon can only act so grumpy but deep inside, he’s always soft for his kids and of course his husband.

So he peppers his two lovely sons with kisses on their cheeks and foreheads.

And his lovely husband too.

He takes Soonyoung’s neck, hands on his nape.

First he stares at Soonyoung’s sleepy eyes that are looking at him intently and his lips which are already protruding.

Then he lets his lips crash at his husband’s own lips.

He can taste the wine on Soonyoung lips.

And he loves it.

Kisses with Soonyoung are Jihoon’s favorite, if he’s being frank.

His husband is silly and childish in so many ways, and oftentimes their personalities don’t really match.

But that’s the thing isn’t it?

He loves Soonyoung and Soonyoung loves him and they both love their two sons, Seokmin and Chan.

For Jihoon, life before his marriage and adoption was boring, he can say this much.

He only wrote and produced songs, putting it out for companies to choose and buy.

He works almost all day and goes home every night feeling nothing but tiredness.

And then he met Soonyoung at a Creative Arts Forum, being a representative from this dance studio that creates choreographies for various occasions.

One night of intense drinking and a not so pretty meeting, Soonyoung claimed he’s head over heels with Jihoon.

After coincidentally working on a project, weeks after their first meeting, the two fell in a routine of work and dates and just them being alone, exploring their own identities and feelings, with Jihoon generally asking himself why he fell in love with a man so opposite of him.

And his answer finally came until Soonyoung proposed to him, teary eyed and nervous.

He simply loves Soonyoung, in all his antics, his mess, his turbulent personality, and just really loves the guy he met and had turned his boring life around.

Of course, Jihoon agreed.

And after a year of being married to each other, they both decided to adopt and expand their family.

First they adopted Seokmin, a lovely kid with a heart so big and so innocent, both him and Soonyoung fell in love with him at an instant.

Then came Chan, energetic and so full of life and it reminded Jihoon of Soonyoung, that’s why he never hesitated on taking full care of the kid.

Life with their two sons is never sunshines and rainbows, there are cloudy days and rainy days, but Jihoon’s proud that they always manage to be a loving family, nurturing and mature.

After pulling away from the kiss with their two kids smiling from ear to ear, looking at them and always being a fan of their fathers’ show of affection towards each other, Jihoon looks up at the clock and sees that it’s past 12 AM already which means it’s officially Christmas.

He notices how Chan yawns with Seokmin following after.

He decides it’s time to sleep.

He managed to guide Soonyoung, carry a sleepy Chan, and hold Seokmin’s hands as they made their way into the kids’ bedroom.

Jihoon allows Soonyoung to take the side near the window, Seokmin and Chan in the middle and him on the other side.

The two kids kiss their Daddy and Appa, whispering a quiet _Merry Christmas_ and Soonyoung hugging them tightly, cuddled up against the thick blanket.

Jihoon slips in a kiss on his husband’s forehead before joining them on the bed, kissing his two sons on the cheeks and letting them fall in a serene slumber.

He takes one look at the three people whom he loves the most and sighs in relief.

They had spent four Christmases now, together, just the four of them.

And Jihoon never had any regrets over the years, he only has hope for the future.

He just wants to spend more Christmas beside his husband, with the two of them carrying their kids.

Just a perfect, little family in the most wonderful time of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first soonhoon fic and this is the last fic of my christmas fluff series
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!! <3


End file.
